


Greener on the Other Side

by BlueNightmare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: For Erika, the seeds of her current relationship were planted by another, long ago. A brief sequel to As The Sky Tears Open.





	Greener on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to As The Sky Tears Open, though the first part is set before it. If you are reading this, you may want to read that one first? Or not. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077356/chapters/32432064

The scrawling sound of pen against paper against wooden desk filled the small, neat bedroom with repetitive rhythm.

The raven-haired girl seated at the desk in the innermost corner of the room did not look from her work, keeping her dark eyes lowered as she scribbled sentence after sentence under the glare of the lamplight, seemingly writing into infinity. A nineteen-year-old student at Celadon University, Kyla's stoic concentration on her work was more befitting of an eighty-year old monk - she did not look up, she did not glance behind her, the steady scratch of her pen never stopping. It was as if her halter top and short black skirt clothed a machine, hardworking and ruthlessly efficient.

The girl on the bed in the middle of the room was rather less clothed and rather less composed.

The thin black ropes were strikingly stark against Erika's pale skin, weaving strict, taut patterns all across her naked body, holding her captive in their uncompromising clutches as she knelt upon the sheets in still, uncomfortable silence. The carefully crafted web of cord and knots held the young woman's slender arms folded together behind her back, the tension on her shoulders making her tightly bound breasts jut out, rising and falling with her every ragged breath, the ropes lewdly lifting and squeezing them for the pleasure of an audience that paid her no mind. The bindings snaked around her torso, her shoulders, her legs, even delved between her thighs, and it was this that gave Erika the most discomfort of all; one fiendish rope was drawn fiercely tight between her nether lips, knotted around her waist and linked by a maze of clever workings to every other part of her restraints, so that every little shift of the future gym leader's body made the cord dig between her buttocks, bite into her pussy, grind against her clit so hard that it was impossible not to cry out.

The first time she had dared to move, she had been punished twofold - she had squealed in dismay as the rope had tightened, tormenting her with savage friction, and her cheek still stung from the slap that such indulgence had earned her, a red mark marring her creamy pale face. While Kyla was immersed in her studies, she had warned through the ringing in Erika's ears, she would require complete silence. The only thing that she needed from Erika was the knowledge that she was kneeling there, bound and suffering for her.

Of course, it was far from easy to sit there and endure her torture without a sound. Erika's discomfort built steadily with every slowly passing second, as Kyla had surely known that it would; she was beginning to sweat under the strain, and she longed to scratch her nose, and the ropes rubbed awkwardly against her breasts with every breath, pushing them down yet lifting them up, holding them apart with their neat, perfect patterns. Every part of the tight black harness Kyla had woven around her body seemed designed to irritate as well as confine, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to endure.

It seemed like forever since Kyla had left her like this, but her mistress had pointedly hidden the clocks.

Seconds flowed into minutes flowed into tens of them. The scratching of pen against paper against desk went on and on and on with only the briefest of pauses. Kyla's dark-haired head never _once_ glanced in Erika's direction, always lowered to her work or to her textbook, and while it was frustrating to be so plainly ignored as she suffered for her mistress, the lack of reaction indicated that she had not yet managed to rouse Kyla's displeasure. Sighing butterfly-softly, she bit her lip and resigned herself to taking the bite of the ropes for Kyla desired to keep her like this, as she had suffered for her girlfriend so many times before. This was her role. This was what she was needed for. She would obey, whatever the task.

She did, for longer than she had thought she could, but in the end all things came undone.

It was her legs that finally betrayed her, falling asleep beneath her, numb and tingling, and Erika made the fatal mistake of shifting her weight in an attempt to restore the blood flow without disturbing her mistress. Perhaps it was just because she was overly sensitive after an eternity of warm air and rough rope playing against her skin, but when she adjusted the bearing of her hips, inevitably sending the already damp rope between her legs biting into her pussy and clit, Erika's whole body seized up in a violent chain reaction, and there was no holding back the trembling moan that followed.

The sound of scratching paper ceased, and the pen clicked against the desk.

"For heaven's _sake_."

Kyla's voice was sharp, edged, but disappointed more than angry. She sighed in irritation as she scooted her chair back and rose to her feet, her dark eyes finding Erika's, as hard and cruel as a monster's. "I told you to be quiet, Erika. Can you not do that one simple thing for me?"

Erika's face dipped, her cheeks seared red. Her heart raced, her fingernails digging into her palms behind her back. Her mistress's rules had been broke, and she was going to pay the price, but while the prospect of punishment excited her on a primal level, Erika hated that she had disappointed her. Even before Kyla raised a hand or a riding crop or a paddle to her, her dominant's displeasure always stung.

"I am _trying_ to study." Without ceremony, Kyla bent forward and lifted a knee, reaching beneath her skirt, tugging her panties down her legs, working her ankles free of the thin black lace and stepping out of them with a frown. Underwear in hand, she strode across the room to the bed, her steps swift with purpose, and leaned across the mattress to her bound girlfriend, presenting the balled-up panties to Erika's tightly sealed lips. " _Open_."

Erika made no effort to hide her dismay. This was one of Kyla's very favorite punishments to inflict, and as many times as she had had this humiliation forced upon her, it became no more appealing with repetition. Of course, half of the fun for her mistress came from her submissive's disgusted reaction; Erika was a girl elegant in all things, serenely dignified even while kneeling nude and bound on another woman's bed, and Kyla found sadistic joy in _unraveling_ that dignity, disgracing her, debasing her in every little way that she could. It was a penchant that Erika perversely loved, the degradation a release from the pressure that she placed on herself to be elegantly ladylike every single day... but that didn't make her girlfriend's dirty panties taste any sweeter.

Yet she obediently opened her mouth, accepting her mistress's gift with a grunt of displeasure, biting down on them as she knew was expected of her. Already she longed to spit them out, but she kept them inside while Kyla located her captive's discarded pantyhose, forcing the crotch between Erika's lips and wrapping the sheer, smooth legs around her head until she was left with only the feet to tie in a knot.

"That should shut you up." Her normally stony face alight with enjoyment, Kyla seized Erika's chin and forcefully lifted her captive's face, then leaned forward and planted a swift kiss on her forehead, chuckling to herself as she withdrew from the bed and returned to her work. "Be good, now, will you? I would hate to have to relieve you of your orgasm privileges. I did have _such_ plans for you tonight."

It took all the strength that Erika had to keep herself from groaning. Kyla did not make idle threats, as she knew from agonizing experience, and if she were to be banned from orgasm tonight after everything she had been through, Erika was going to lose what remained of her already strained sanity. She did not even dare make a sound to confirm that she understood, biting down on her mouthful of lace and sweat and other tastes and shifting her folded legs back into a position that was _almost_ comfortable.

It was going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~

Tonight had been a very long night.

Sweat ran down Jasmine's rope-snared body in glistening rivers, trickling over flushed skin and small breasts and a face taut in tension, gumming strands of chestnut hair to the young woman's forehead as she panted, struggling to endure. An array of clever knots kept her elbows sharply bent and her wrists bound at the back of her neck, a saliva-slick ball gag kept her silent and a vibrator nestled inside of her kept her squirming, but she didn't complain, didn't protest, simply sat on the floor of her living room and accepted it all in graceful quiet as her mistress looked on in adoring approval.

Her pussy, her thighs and even the carpet beneath her were soaked in cooling slick, but for all the self-consciousness that normally hounded the shy gym leader, tonight Jasmine didn't mind one bit. She might have been a powerless prisoner, sitting on the floor in an absolute mess, but she felt more free right now than she ever had in her life, to be herself, give into her deepest urges, surrounded by the love of one who didn't judge her. Who _liked_ seeing her like this.

Seated in the armchair in front of her, her arms commandingly spread across the armrests, Erika looked down upon Jasmine with twinkling eyes, extending a bare foot to cradle her submissive's chin and gently lift her drooling, suffering face. "Are you okay there, dear?"

Jasmine was trembling, the beginnings of yet another forced orgasm unfurling between her thighs, but she nodded in resolution, biting down on the red rubber ball in her mouth.

"Good girl..." Smiling softly in approval, Erika withdrew her foot from Jasmine's chin, allowing the bound girl's blushing face to dip, only to swoop in and cup her delicate jaw in her hand, reasserting her dominance without a single word being spoken. She stared deep into the younger girl's half-lidded eyes, witnessing her determination and discomfort, drinking in her need and her boundless trust, looking just for the sheer pleasure of seeing her shy little lover shamelessly undone.

Then she leaned forward, her soft lips pressing a long, loving kiss against the ball gag's surface, holding Jasmine's head in place and teasing her with what she could not have.

The heated little moan it earned Erika was entirely worth it, muffled and shaking though it was, and she stared into Jasmine's eyes once more as she pulled back, a playful little smile on her face, her finger tracing down her captive's neck and her chest to alight upon a nipple, joining with her thumb to give the attentive nub a short, sharp pinch. It made Jasmine cry out in pain, but she was smart enough not to move, knowing full well how even the slightest twitch would spur the conspiracy of rope Erika had woven around her body to punish her soaked, sensitive pussy.

The older girl could not repress a smirk as she leaned back into her armchair, that same slender foot slipping between Jasmine's thighs, feeling rope and vibration and hot, wet flesh vying for her toes' attention. Kyla's devious little tricks were as fun to employ as they were to endure; if Erika had looked half as glorious naked and helpless and desperately distressed as Jasmine did right now, she completely understood why her old mistress had so enjoyed torturing her at every opportunity.

As Jasmine began to moan through her gag, her eyes closing tight and her breaths hastening with desire, Erika rested her chin on an elegant hand and watched, reveling in her own private show. Later, when she had finally wrung every last orgasm out of her helpless little lover, she was going to need one or two of her own, and she was sure that her dear Jasmine had just the eager mouth for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something short and uncomplicated. And actually publish something.


End file.
